


King's Bane

by Scarlett_Oakenshield



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Mild Abuse, Poetry, Shakespearean Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Oakenshield/pseuds/Scarlett_Oakenshield
Summary: A heartbreaking conversation is held when Rouxls Kaard has had it with the King of Spade's corruption.“Ay me,” said he, “The Darkness hath consum’d mine lover,And taken him away from me!”





	King's Bane

**King’s Bane**

I saw the Duke of Spades was blue,

So I asked “Dear Duke, what is wrong with you?”

“Ay me,” said he, “The Darkness hath consum’d mine lover,

And taken him away from me!”

 

At this my heart began an ache,

I only hoped his harsh words were fake.

“How could he have been taken?” said I,

“When he stands before you holding his key?”

 

“The worms!” he cried, “Has’t poison’d thou tongue,

And eaten into thy brain!”

“Worms!?” roared I, “What worms you speak!?”

“The worms! The maggots of evil! Thou has’t been consumed alive!”

 

In fury and confusion, I raised my big gloved hand

And struck the mewling Duke with all my might.

With a noisy thump, he did land.

“You’re mad!” said I, “Wake up and open your eye!”

 

Still, the Duke did not cease to cry.

“Thou has’t been painted blind!

Darkness has’t claw’d out thy eyes!”  

Woe is me! Thee who is't I once did love

Has’t fallen dead before mine gaze!

 

I b’re thy son,

Gaveth thee mine own purity,

But now in dark of mind,

Thou has’t harm’d me!

He has’t struck me down in strife!”

 

“Dead? Strife? He whom you place these bitter accusations stands

With his fragile heart in hand to re-give to you.”

“Nay!” He cried, “Nay! Thee is’t not mine loveth true,

For this wickedness, this evil,

 It has’t consumed you!  


End file.
